Falling : A Maximum Ride Fanfiction
by AngelXofXDreams
Summary: What if Max's flock found someone like them ? What will happen ! First story !
1. Chapter 1

Hello Angel here ! Hope you guys like this story...my first story!

I don't own the maximum ride people or music that there Original people , I only own the people I own k ? Now the new people :

Name : Harmony

Role : leader

Hair color/ how long it is : black / mid-back ( to hips )

Eye color : ...(wait for it) Purple

Age : 15

Sibling(s) : Shadow

Power(s) : Telepathy , Can control elements and heal .

DNA : 2 % bird and 98 % Human

Wings : black with purple tips

Name : Shadow

Role : 2 in Command

Hair Color : Black

Eye Color : Electric Blue

Age : 16

Sibling(s) : Harmony ( you don't say?! )

Powers : Can Disappear , can follow people as a shadow ( that's how he got his name ) .

DNA : 2 % Crow and 98% human

Wings : black with blue tips

Name : Jace

Role : 3 in Command

Hair Color : Blonde

Eye Color : Hazel

Age : 13

Sibling(s) : ( none )

Power : mind control , charm .

DNA : 2 % bird and 98% human

Wings : white

Name : Nicole

Role : 4 in Command

Hair Color : brown

Eye Color : green

Age : 9

Sibling(s) : ( none )

Powers : can see people's memory's . ( she only has one for now )

DNA : 2% bird and 98%

Wings : brown with some gold

That's all the people now on to the story !

Chapter 1

Harmony's POV

Setting : Forest

" Harmony? " Nicole said.

" Are you tired Nicole ? " I asked her.

" Y-yes...can we rest? " she asked.

" are you guys are tired aren't you ? " I asked my flock .

" yes " everyone said

" k...we will make a fire and rest and if we see more Erasers...we will fly k? " I said.

We had escape the 'schools ' hands we had been planing it and now we had escaped them. I'm Harmony and I'm the leader of the group or ' flock ' we all have wings, mine are black with purple tips...purple just like my eyes...black hair like my brothers but purple eyes oh well meet the flock there's shadow my brother , jace , Nicole and my-self.

" Harmony! " jace said.

" yeah? " I said.

" there's people near by ! " he said.

" k! Stay here! Shadow watch them." I said.

I started walking to where Jace had pointed and I saw 6 people there sitting at the fire in a Circle, then the littlest girl turn around and saw me.

' crap ! ' I thought.

" ahhh! Max! Someone's watching us ! " she yelled.

The minute she yelled shadow and the others were with me and the other people were coming to us.

" hi, I'm Ana and were lost can you help us ? " I lied.

" she's lying " the young girl said.

" she can read minds " Jace said

" H-how do you know that? " the who looked like the leader said.

"...I'm Harmony and this is my family...and who are you? " I said, shadow and the group looked shocked to hear me say that.

" she's not lying about her name but only the black hair boy is her family " the young girl said.

" were all family..." I said

" I'm Iggy " the boy with strawberry blond hair and what looked like light green eyes said

" nice to meet you...are..." Then I Thought ' that would be rude '

" what is ? " Iggy said

" are you blind ? " I asked

" yeah..." He said sadly, I went up to him and healed him, felling weak and dizzy from healing him.

" Harmony! " Shadow said

But I fell into darkness...

Angel here!

What will happen!

I may make Another chapter

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel here!

What will happen!

I may make Another chapter

Bye!

Hay! Well I made a new chapter and I'm sorry about the first chapter if it was bad it was bad it read here's the people again !

Name : Harmony

Role : leader

Hair color/ how long it is : black / mid-back ( to hips )

Eye color : ...(wait for it) Purple

Age : 15

Sibling(s) : Shadow

Power(s) : Telepathy , Can control elements and heal .

DNA : 2 % bird and 98 % Human

Wings : black with purple tips

Name : Shadow

Role : 2 in Command

Hair Color : Black

Eye Color : Electric Blue

Age : 16

Sibling(s) : Harmony ( you don't say?! )

Powers : Can Disappear , can follow people as a shadow ( that's how he got his name ) .

DNA : 2 % Crow and 98% human

Wings : black with blue tips

Name : Jace

Role : 3 in Command

Hair Color : Blonde

Eye Color : Hazel

Age : 13

Sibling(s) : ( none )

Power : mind control , charm .

DNA : 2 % bird and 98% human

Wings : white

Name : Nicole

Role : 4 in Command

Hair Color : brown

Eye Color : green

Age : 9

Sibling(s) : ( none )

Powers : can see people's memory's . ( she only has one for now )

DNA : 2% bird and 98%

Chapter 2

Harmony's POV

I Woke up with a huge headache but kept my eyes closed .

"Ow..." I mumbled

" Harmony are you wake? " I h heard Shadow say.

" No... " I said

" I'm rolling my eyes " he said, then I opened my eyes.

" ah your wake ! " he said.

" sooooo..." I said

" ? " shadow made a confused face.

" did I heal Iggy? " I asked, then seeing that no one but me and shadow were in a room , I panicked a bit. Shadow Laughed.

" Were at Max's house " he said

" Who's Max? " I said

" Come, let's go outside " shadow said, i got up to see I was still in what I had change myself when we escaped, I was wearing a yellow shirt that go above my knees with a black top and some ankle boots that were black and yellow laces .

" at least no one changed me " I said and shadows laughter filled the air. When we got outside saw Nicole and Jace playing with three kids.

" morning ! " I said

" Harmony! Yay! " Nicole and Jace said, Then they hugged me. I smiled and laughter filled the air.

" sooo, who are you guys " I said

" I'm Angel " the little blonde with blue eyes said.

" and I'm Gazzy and Angel's big brother " the blonde boy with blue eyes just like angel's said, and I smiled at that, then I looked at shadow and he looked at me then tilted his head.

" What ? " he said and I hugged him and he hugged me back.

" Awww! " a fairly tall girl with curly brown hair, mocha colored skin, and dark-brown eyes said. Then I let shadow go.

" who are you? " I asked her.

" I'm Nudge and are you too in love ? " she asked. Then me and shadow looked at each other then laughed.

" why are you laughing ? " she asked, after we had stopped.

" Were brother and sister ! " we both said.

" Oh, then Iggy or fang are open to date you..." Nudge said, I blushed and backed away.

"Ahhhh...I'm going to be over here now..." I said hiding behind shadow and Iggy and a black haired boy with black eyes both blushed red at Nudge's statement.

" I'm Fang " the boy said still blushing.

" and I'm Max " A girl with dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

" oh this is your house ? " I said

" nope it's my moms " she said

" cool " I said

" let's go inside and eat then you guys can decide if you want to stay here with us or not " max said

" what? " I said

" Ok...," Max said, " we'll be at the dining room ok? "

" K.." I said, once they were gone I said " who wants to stay here ? "

Everyone's hand went up, but mine.

" Why don't you want stay here " Shadow said

" I can't vote, I'm the leader " I said

" ok then were staying ? " Jace said

" Yep! Lets tell Max and eat! "

I said

Angel here! Hope you enjoyed this it takes me 3 hours to make this chapter...bye!


End file.
